


I come alive when I hear your voice

by claveldelaire



Series: Quinn + Carrie [12]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Past Character Death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Quinn is an angel wandering through the halls of a hospital. Carrie is the only one who can see him.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Peter Quinn
Series: Quinn + Carrie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756372
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	I come alive when I hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). Log in to view. 



> WARNING: It's a sad story.
> 
> The title is from "Hey Angel" from 1D.
> 
> -This fic was first written in Spanish for another couple but I thought it could be okay to translate it to fit Quinn + Carrie.

It was like waking up from a dream. One moment it was all black and then, suddenly, all was bright white. A lot of light, too much light that it burnt his eyes. He saw everything blurred, like trough a fish-eye. The light was white, the walls were white, the floor was white.

A terrible pain crossed through his head, from top to bottom just behind his forehead. The pain took him for surprise and he stumbled and had to lean his hand in the wall.  _ Someone _ was running to him from the end of the hall.

Quinn covered his eyes with his spare hand, those lights needed to be dimmed immediately.

Another pain stitch crossed his skull again and this time it made him double over in pain. He rested his hand on his knee. He was wearing all white. His eyes hurt. That infernal headache disappeared as suddenly as it surprised him.

The person running to him was closer now even though it seemed like they were running for hours. Another heartbreaking pain took him and this time he lost all control over his body, collapsing over his side against the wall. He couldn't cry, he felt dry inside.

The person had reached him. It was a woman. Quinn couldn't understand what she was saying. She was talking in a language he didn't know. She talked like a voice inside his head. It sounded far away, but far away in time like she was talking to him from many years ago. She took him by his armpits and supported all of his weight on her chest.

Quinn couldn't talk, he felt like he would throw up if he opened his mouth but, at the same time, he felt so dry and empty inside that he doubted he had something in his stomach to throw up. He panted and closed his eyes. The woman was dragging him. Quinn felt safe. She couldn't take him to a place worse than this.

She laid him in a bed. It was hard and did nothing to ease his pain. He felt like he hadn't any skin left, that he was all bones. It took all of the strength he had left to move into a fetal position. The stranger's hands touched his forehead and it was a warm presence even though Quinn knew he was frozen. The stranger's hands were holding his.

Quinn opened his eyes, there was almost no light in there. He moved his head and looked up. He knew the stranger. He had known her in a dream. It was a dream inside a dream, maybe.

There were no hands holding his anymore. There was no stranger in front of him but Quinn felt her close. He felt her touching his wings but he didn't care because his wings couldn't be broken.

An intermittent whistle filled the place. Quinn wanted to cry but he couldn't.

The woman put something under the skin of his arm. She was caressing his hair, looking at him in the eyes and Quinn had known that woman once. That stranger,  _ that woman _ had been a part of him once. The woman's heart was his once, and his heart had beaten to the beat of hers too.

The woman was sitting by his side. She was holding his hand and Quinn could see she was crying. The woman was white, but she was green too.

And now Quinn could understand what she was saying. She was repeating his name over and over.  _ Peter, Peter, Peter. _ Until she fell asleep without letting his hands go.

And now Quinn knew that the woman name was Carrie, and he said it out loud.  _ Carrie, Carrie, Carrie. _

It was like waking up from a dream. It was waking up from a dream. It was waking up. It was reliving once more one of the thousand ways Quinn had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember ending with a stomach ache after writing this.
> 
> What do you think about this fic? Did you like it? Please consider leaving a comment before leaving.


End file.
